


Starting Point

by SamuelJames



Series: Unearthing Desires [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Oliver have been dating for a short while and Roy is nervous about moving beyond making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts).



> _Title: Starting Point_   
>  _Pairing: Oliver Queen/Roy Harper_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Roy and Oliver have been dating for a short while and Roy is nervous about moving beyond making out._   
>  _Notes: Written for raktajinos' fandom stocking. The stocking requested fluff and first time was among the likes. It's Roy's first same-sex sexual experience._   
>  _Series Notes: Since making the fandom stocking posting I've decided to make this the start of a series. Series order is subject to change as more parts are written._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

He can count the people he trusts on one hand and two of those are Queens. He just never thought that he'd be in Thea's new place with Oliver instead of her. They have grown a lot closer, with Oliver being a rock for him when he thought he'd killed Sara. Oliver has helped him cope with what he did while under the influence of Mirakuru and given Roy a purpose, an outlet for his skills.

He's startled when Oliver reappears with drinks for them.

"Thank you."

Oliver takes a sip of his beer and Roy does the same if only to buy him time. This is date five and he wants to do more than kiss Oliver but he's never been with a man before. He's not sure what Oliver expects.

"You've gone very quiet, Roy."

"Nervous I guess."

Oliver puts his glass down and lifts his hand so slowly that Roy can't fail to divine his intentions. Oliver cups his jaw and kisses him softly and then rests his forehead against Roy's, with his thumb brushing Roy's cheek.

"You don't have to stay or you can stay and we can literally sleep together."

Roy brings his hand up to cover Oliver's. "I want to be here. I know you'll go slow."

"I promise. Does that mean you want me to..."

"Top," Roy says nodding. "Not now, I mean not yet. I've never even touched myself there. What's it like?"

"It can feel fantastic with someone who takes their time. You know the prostate is in a really inconvenient place but I have enjoyed being fucked. Not everyone does. Some people are super sensitive or prefer other things. I've also had someone be too eager and it hurt, due to inexperience. One ex has only ever topped but I know lots of people who like doing both."

"You?"

Oliver nods. "It's nice to take care of someone like that, when they're being vulnerable with you."

Roy perches on the edge of Oliver's bed. "I have thought about it and watched it but I think I'd need to work myself up to that. I don't know if I'd like both, just that when I'm jerking off I tend to think about how it feels for the guy getting fucked."

When Oliver sits next to him, he puts his hand on Roy's thigh. "I meant what I said earlier. No pressure from me."

Roy believes every word. Oliver can be stubborn and hot-headed at times but dating is not training and he's so different like this when compared with his approach to teaching. He puts down his drink and kisses Oliver, pushing him back onto the bed. The body he's admired so much in training feels so good under him and he gasps against Oliver's mouth when Oliver puts his hand in Roy's back pocket, cupping his ass through the denim.

When they're making out, Oliver keeps kissing his neck but coming back to Roy's mouth over and over as if he'd like to be doing both at once. Roy pushes his hand under Oliver's t-shirt loving the feel of his skin. When he brushes against one of Oliver's scars, Oliver stills for a moment.

"You okay?"

Oliver smiles, it seems forced. "Yeah. I mean you know I'm scarred."

It's then that he sees that Oliver can be vulnerable too and that maybe Oliver wasn't just reassuring him but saying how he himself wants to be treated.

Roy pulls his hand free but Oliver grips his wrist and brings Roy's hand back to his stomach.

"It's okay. I'm not ashamed of them, every single one means I survived. It's just that there are others that you haven't seen and I don't want to answer questions or explain."

"Okay. I won't ask, I swear."

This time Oliver's smile seems genuine. He rests his hand on Roy's hip. "Thank you."

"I sometimes watch videos of blowjobs where it's kind of rough and it gets me off. I just don't know where to start. With girls I'd gotten pretty confident." He cringes because of course Oliver will think of Thea and she really doesn't need to be in either of their heads right now. "Just not looking forward to the part where I embarrass myself."

"I was so quick my first time that it was embarrassing. My first time with a guy was not that long after my first time with a girl but even still there's nervous excitement with anyone new, not when hooking up so much but you still want to feel like you know what you're doing. We can start slow. Do you want me to suck your cock?"

Roy nods, scrambling for words. "Should I? Where do I?"

Oliver kisses him again and puts his thumb through Roy's belt loop. They make out for a few minutes and it feels really good, opening his mouth to Oliver's tongue and cautiously touching Oliver through his pants.

Oliver breaks their kiss, "strip."

Roy begins undressing as Oliver does the same. However when they're down to their boxers Oliver stops. Roy pushes his down and steps out of them. He kisses Oliver again and flushes when Oliver drops to his knees. Blowjobs are awesome but he kind of feels like he has to pay attention to replicate this sometime. That idea goes out the window when Oliver takes him in his mouth. It's such a turn-on to have Oliver kneeling for him, licking him, teasing him. Roy puts his hand back and finds the bed easily. He takes a step back to lean against it and Oliver follows, pressing a kiss to Roy's thigh in a way that triggers a memory of Thea, a memory he won't be sharing.

Oliver strokes his cock and swirls his tongue round the head before lapping at Roy's slit and cupping his balls. Roy bites his lip to hold back his moan and thanks God for the bed when Oliver almost deep throats him. He curls his hand round the back of Oliver's head, needing to give back somehow. Oliver pulls off and licks the length of Roy's cock. Then he's stroking him again and varying his actions so much that Roy can't predict a thing. It feels fantastic and he certainly won't be setting any endurance records. Oliver teases the head of his cock again and he's going to...

"Oliver. I'm gonna come."

Oliver pulls back and licks his lips. He stares into Roy's eyes as he strokes him and Roy holds on for an admirable four strokes before coming on Oliver's hand and chest. Roy puts his hand on Oliver's shoulder as he trembles through his orgasm and Oliver wipes his hand on his boxers.

"Wow. I'm never going to be able to do that."

"I'm a patient teacher," says Oliver teasingly.

They settle on Oliver's bed and it's obvious to him that Oliver is still hard. He reaches out his hand.

"Can I?"

"Sure."

Oliver discards his boxers and kneels on the bed. Roy kneels behind him, his knees bracketing Oliver's hips. He catches a glimpse of them in the mirror and presses his lips to Oliver's neck before touching another guy's cock for the first time. Oliver is about the same length as him but a little wider. Roy strokes him slowly and then brushes his thumb across the head of Oliver's cock. When he's doing this for himself he's usually watching porn or picturing sex. He wonders if Oliver is now.

Roy kisses Oliver's shoulder and brings his free hand up to Oliver's nipple. Tweaking it makes Oliver thrust into his hand and he smiles at having learned something about what Oliver likes.

"It's good, Roy. Harder's good too."

Roy applies more pressure, pinching Oliver's nipple and tugging on it. Oliver moans and Roy increases the speed of his strokes. Oliver thrusts into his hand again and Roy loves how responsive he is. He turns his attention to Oliver's other nipple, giving it the same harsh treatment. Oliver reaches back to curl his hand around Roy's neck and arches, spilling into Roy's hand and onto the sheet.

Oliver twists round to kiss him. "That was awesome."

Oliver grabs a wipe from his nightstand to clean his chest and Roy attempts to discreetly lick his hand. Of course Oliver notices.

"Just..."

"It's okay, Roy. How do I taste?"

Roy shrugs. "Okay. Not good but not awful."

Oliver kisses him again. "Come take a shower with me."

Roy comes for the second time in the shower, with Oliver pressed against him and teeth scraping his neck. He knows there will be more moments when he feels out of his depth but Oliver has been perfect with him. He now feels more excited than nervous about all the firsts they'll have together.


End file.
